Snow White and The Evil Queen
by rainbowkissesuncicornstickers
Summary: Snow-regina. Let me know what you guys think about it :) and btw, I decided to continue this story. If you guys have any fun ideas for the story, please let me know :) i will give credit and I just like to know what you guys want in the story. Hope you guys will like this chapter, I will post a second one soon :*


_The queen stepped out of her carriage. She looked right into Snow White's eyes. The girl must have thought it was someone else she knew. She most certainly didn't expect to see Regina. She smirks. Snow tried to run away but Regina captured her with magic. "Not so fast. I didn't knew I would see you here. I knew you were hiding in the forest. But its big. I send guards everywhere to look for you. And I step out of my carriage and just bump into you!" She laughed. The girl tried to get out of the magic holding her, but ofcorse she couldn't. Regina learned how to do this years ago. She poofed Snow and her into the castle. Snow in the dungeon. She smirked looking at the sight. How long she has been imagining this, Snow in the dungeon, finally defeated. "I will get my revenge! Your charming prince will notice you are gone, and ofcorse immediately go to my castle. There I will kill him in front of your eyes! Just like Daniel was killed in front of mine because of you! And then, I will let you rot in this cell! To live with your misery until you die." She smiled. Snow looked at her, tears in her eyes. "No! Please! I will do anything! Don't kill James!" The tears where streaming over her cheeks. Her hands where holding the bars of the cell. She looked into Regina's eyes. "Anything?" Snow's eyes got a sparkle of hope when Regina said that. "Yes! Anything!" Snow said, begging. "Okay, how about... I'll think about it. And I'll let you know." She smirks, like she is ever going to do that. "Oh, thank you!" Snow told her, and wiped her tears away. Regina went to her room. She was very happy she finally got snow where she belonged, in a dungeon. Her dungeon. A guard came running in. Regina looked at him. "Your majesty, the prince had arrived." "So soon?" The queen smiled, ofcorse he had. His true love was with the Evil Queen. She walked downstairs, where the prince was. "Well, hello. Prince Charming. Why have you come here on this lovely day?" She smirked. "You know why, you evil witch! You took my Snow!" The queen smiled. "Well, yes indeed I have. Would you like to see her? I will show you where she is with pleasure." The prince frowned. The Evil Queen wouldn't be nice all of a sudden. "Whats the catch?" He asked her. "Well, nothing. Follow me." He did. They walked through the castle, to the dungeon. There he saw Snow. Her eyes puffy from crying. "Charming!" She shouted and got up from the corner she was sitting in, to walk closer to the bars. "You have to leave me behind! She will kill you!" The queen smirked at that. "I told you I would think about it, and I have. I won't kill him." Snow smiled at that. "...yet." The Queen said and smirked. "You may go now." Regina told him. Charming looked at Regina. He didn't want to leave snow, he couldn't. He loves her. "No! Please! Let me..." He couldn't finish his sentence, he was already poofed back to the castle of him and Snow. Regina looked at the princess again. "No! Charming!" She screamed. "Don't you think I've suffered enough! You killed my father! Locked me up, and you are keeping my true love from me." The queen looked at her, angry. "You ruined my life! You will never suffer enough!" Regina stepped closer to snow, looking at her through the bars. "I'm sorry Regina, for everything. I didn't mean to ruin your life." "Your sorry?" The queen asked and laughed. "Just a simple little sorry is not enough!" Her face got serious again. "What you did to me, I will never forgive you for it!" She walked out of the dungeon, the powerful Evil Queen now in tears. "We got her Daniel." She whispered and smiled. _

_That night Regina went to sleep. She dreamed about Daniel. Her happy ending. In the cell were Snow was, a guard she saw seemed familiar. He suddenly walked towards her and she knew who he was. "Huntsman! I thought the queen had killed you, since you didn't kill me. I'm so glad to see you!" He smiled and opened the cell. She got out and hugged him. "Lock me back up. Please. I deserve it." Snow said, looking into the brown eyes of the huntsman. He frowns. "What are you saying? You do not wish to be free?" Snow smiled, a defeated smile. "Oh, that I do. More then anything. But I do not deserve it. I did something horrible to the queen. And I must take this punishment." Snow told him. "No, I wont lock you back up." He said, looking into the kind green eyes. "Fine, if you won't do it, the queen would." She started walking. She knew were the queen's bedchambers where. This was the place she once called home. A long time ago. "But, the queen is sleeping snow. She wont be pleased." The huntsman said. "I don't care." Snow continued walking the large stairs. "Fine, if this is what you wish. Then so be it." They separated paths there. She finally found the large door where the queen slept. She opened them and walked to the bed where the queen was sleeping. "Regina?" Snow whispered. Regina groaned. "Morning already?" She looked at Snow. "Snow? How did you get out? Am I dreaming?" She said confused, and rubbing her eyes. Snow sat next to her on the bed. "No. Someone let me out. But I know I deserve to be locked up." The queen looked confused into green eyes. "You came to me... To lock you back up? Because you felt sorry for me?" Snow smiled. "Yes." The queen smiled back. Snow wasn't sure she had ever seen her smile, a real smile. "And I shall reward you for being so honest." Regina said and smirked. She poofed Snow on the bed, laying there. And the queen on top of her. "W-what?" Snow said confused. Regina ripped Snow's dress open and tossed it away. She kissed Snow's lips, and Snow immediately kissed her back. She had dreamed of kissing the beautiful queen since she was 16 years old. Regina deepened the kiss and licked Snow's lips for access. Snow immediately gave it to her and moaned in the kiss. Regina starts rubbing and squeezing Snow's breasts. She breaks the kiss and starts sucking on one nipple. Snow moaned a bit louder. Regina took the rest of Snow's clothing off and starts rubbing her clit. She thrusts three fingers into Snow. Snow moaned loud and gripped the bedsheets. "Who do you belong to?" Regina said and smirks. "You, my queen!" She almost shouted. "Good girl. I know you wanted this for so long. This isn't exactly a punishment, is it?" She continues thrusting hard into Snow. "H-how did you know?" Snow asked and moaned loud. "I saw the way you used to look at me." The queen replied. Snow's breathing quickened and the queen knew she was close. She thrusts harder and deeper into her. Snow screamed her name when she came. Regina pulled her fingers out and got off of Snow. "Go back to your cell now, Snow. I will visit you in the morning." The queen said before turning around and trying to fall back asleep again. "Yes, my queen." Snow told her and got up from the bed. She picked up her ripped dress. It wasn't all ripped, just the top. She didn't have something else to wear so decided to put it on anyway. "Goodnight Regina." She whispered. She didn't got a respond so decided to go back to her cell. She cried herself to sleep at night. All of the feelings she once had for regina as a teenager came back. She knew from that moment, she had never stopped loving her._


End file.
